From Chibi To Baby
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: Shinichi just can't catch a break, can he?
1. Hello Kochankun!

From Chibi To Baby

Note: This story was written with the permision of Detectivegirl2005. She even helped me come up with the baby's name, I'm terrible at coming up with names. Same with origional concepts.

Chapter 1: Hello Kochan-kun!

"Um, Shinichi, you really need to come over. Now!"

That was all he had told the miniature detective before hanging up. Telling Ran he was going to Agasa's, he slipped on his shoes and heaed for the Professor's.

What could it be this time? It sounded urgent. Mabey Hiabara had found the antidote! Or mabey there was no antidote. These thoughts and others raced through his head as Conan ran to the house next to his own. Opening the door, he expected to see Haibara, ready to tell him she had found the antidote.

Instead, he saw the Professor sitting in his chair holding a baby.

**Scene Change**

"WHAT! THAT"S AI!"

"Yes Shinichi, it's her."

Conan stared at the scowling baby girl. She flailed her tiny arms in an unsuccesful attempt to hit him.

"How?"

"Yesterday, her research showed that the aptx4689 actually is performing it's job. It is killing the both of you, but very slowly. It's damaging your organs, and basicly, it will kill you in a month unless something is done."

Shinichi completely forgot about the mystery of Haibara's transformation. "So, I'm going to die?"

The professor smiled. "I'm happy to tell you that there is another way. Haibara here did make something of an antindote. She tried it on herself, and test have shown that the organ damage is reversing. Unfortunatly, there is a side-effect."

Shinichi was not at all pleased. "So, it's either die or turn into a baby?"

"It should only last for a few weeks. Then you'll become Conan again."

Conan held his head. He didn't really have a choice. "Alright, I'll do it."

**Scene Change**

Shinichi and Agasa spent the rest of the afternoon working on their plan, when the professor wasn't taking care of Hiabara. It gave Shinichi a glimpse of what his life was going to be like for the next few weeks. And he didn't like what he saw. Haibara couldn't walk, or talk, which was kind of nice for Shinichi at first. But she made her demands known by screaming at the top of her lungs.

It was agreed that Conan would be going to see his parents, and that Ran would be taking care of his little brother. When asked about it Ran seemed excited by the prospect. She even helped them set up the crib that Agasa had found in the attic of Shinichi's house in her room, along with other baby furneriture.

The next day Ran took Conan to the airport with his suitcase all packed. She kissed him goodbye and told him how much she was going to miss him. After she left he found Agasa and they drove back to his house, with Haibara in a car seat in the back.

"I really don't want to do this. For one thing, what's going to happen with Kogoro's cases? That man can't even find his socks in his sock drawer, let alone a killer."

"About that," The professor began, handing him an object. "I made this, it combines the watch stun gun with the voice changer. Just hold it against your throat and try to talk. It will pick up the vibrations in your throat and make words."

"But did you have to make it look like a pacifier?" he complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else." the old man said shyly.

Once they arrived at Agasa's Shinichi took off his clothes and swallowed the pill that would make him a baby. Fully expecting another round of agony as his body shrunk again, he was supprised to feel no pain. Instead it was like drifting off to sleep.

**Scene Change**

"Ran-chan, he's here." Agasa held the phone away from his ear as Ran commenced squealing.

"Conan-kun's little brother! Oh, he must be so cute!"

"Yes yes. Please come now." Agasa hung up and went to the two babies. Ai was in a bad mood, having gotten a rash. Earlier he had found her pulling Shinichi's hair. He was very glad that he only had to take care of her. One baby was enough. Two was more then humainly possible for him.

A pounding on the door told him that Ran had arrived. Opening the door, he was nearly trampled by the exited teenager.

"Where is he? Where's the cute little baby?" Ran looked around. Her eyes fell on the tiny form crawling towards her. It was wearing blue jammies, had black hair, babbled inainly, and seemed happy to see her. Ran picked him up, cuddling him. "Well hello to you too!" she said.

"I think he likes you." Agasa pointed out. Ran happily cradled the baby boy in her arms.

"So cute! What's his name?"

_Name! We forgot a name! _

"It's Kochan-kun." Agasa said without missing a beat.

"Hi Kochan-kun. My name's Ran. I'm going to be your nee-chan." Suddenly the baby started to cry.

"I think he's hungry." Agasa moved to go heat a bottle.

Shinichi's body was doing this, not him. In truth Shinichi wasn't that hungry. Agasa handed the bottle to Ran and she started to feed him. As he finished the last of his meal, his eyes grew heavy.

_I guess this body wants me to sleep._ He wasn't in a position to argue. Giving in, he laid against Ran's chest and let sleep claim him.

To be continued.

Sorry, but this story is going to be updated only sporatically. I really need to take a break from writing.


	2. Kogoro the babysitter

_Thinking_

Kogoro The Babysiter

It had been about a day since Shinichi became Kochan, and he was in hell. Being a baby was horrible. He couldn't talk, or even walk without help. And he had to wear diapers, having no bladder or bowel control. Without a doubt, this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Okay, so drinking from a bottle wasn't that bad, if a little awkward. And he did enjoy getting held by Ran all the time.

The hardest thing was finding something to occupy his mind. Baby toys and preschool shows just didn't work for him. To keep himself sane he went over his old cases in his head, trying to find something new. But right now he had something else on his mind.

He lay in his crib, waiting for Ran to come feed and change him. Were was she? He was hungry, and if she didn't hurry he was going to get a rash. Grasping the rail, he was able to pull himself into a stand.

"Good morning Kochan-kun!" Ran said, appearing above him with his bottle in one hand.. He had gotten used to Ran being bigger then him, but now she looked huge. He let out a giggle as she lifted him up, giving him a kiss on the forehead before laying him on the changing table. She gave him his bottle and he started to drink as she unfastened his diaper.

"Oh, you feel warm, I'd better take your temperature." Ran said.

_Oh come on, not again. Your gonna turn me into a hypocondriac._

Ran covered the thermomiter in vasoline before lifting up his legs and shoving it home. He stiffened and tried to image he was somewhere else.

_Any deeper and that thing'll pierce my brain._ It seemed like forever before Ran took it out and held it up to her line of sight..

"Well, looks like you don't have a fever. Now lets get you dressed." Ran put a new diaper on him and a shirt over his head. Picking him up again and carrying him to the kitchen, she placed him in his highchair and started to cook breakfast. A few minutes later Kogoro walked into the kitchen, hangover free much to Kochan's amazement.

Kochan watched as Ran made breakfast. Unfortunatly, he only got a jar of strained peas. He watched Kogoro eat real food while Ran fed him.

"Come on Kochan. Open up for the airplane." She said, moving the spoon around in front of his face.

**Scene Change**

"WHAT!"

_WHAT!_

"Sorry, but the babysitter cancled and I have to go to school." She handed him the baby. "You'll be fine. I've left a list of his feeding and nap times."

"But..." To late, Ran was gone.

Kogoro and Kochan looked at each other.

_How do I get myself into these things?_ they both thought.

**Scene Change**

"Come on kid." Kogoro said as he tried to get the baby to drink his bottle. Kochan coughed and sputered. The detective wasn't so much feeding him as drowing him in milk. He was finally able to wrestle the bottle away. Holding it in both hands, he started to suck.

"Okay, do it yourself." Kogoro snorted. He could swear the baby was giving him a dirty look.

Later, Kogoro put him in his playpen. To his relife the kid stayed quite for most of the afternoon. That is until it was time for another feeding. He heated up a bottle and brought it to the playpen.

"Here kid."

Kochan was sitting down and giving him a strange look. Oh no. Not that look! He had seen it a few times when Ran was a baby, and had always handed her off quickly to her mother.

"Please tell me you're not going too..." he began.

_Too late. I just did, and I think I still am._

The smell hit Kogoro like a punch in the face. He staggered back like he had been shot. The baby started to cry loudly.

_Hey, where are you going! I need to be changed!_

The detective considered pretending he didn't notice and just leaving it for Ran, but he didn't want to risk his daughter's wrath.

"Alright, I can do this." Kogoro said to himself, picking Kochan up and out of the playpen and placing him on the floor. Gathering up a fresh diaper, wipes, powder, and his courage, he opened the diaper.

"Oh god." He reached for a baby wipe and tried not to breathe. How could something so small produce so much? It went against every law of nature. Suddenly, Kogoro felt his shirt getting wet. He looked down to see it was coming from the baby.

"Aaaahhh!" He jumped back. Kochan was laughing.

_I'm sorry. I swear it's completely involuntary. But this is just too funny._

After putting a new diaper on the baby and a new shirt on himself, Kogoro handed him his bottle, sat down on the couch, and lit a cigarret. Seeing the baby crawling over to him, Kogoro picked him up and placed him in his lap.

"Ran said I can't smoke around you, but one time won't hurt." He looked down at baby Kochan. "Don't tell her, okay?" The baby silently drank his bottle, looking up at Kogoro.

_My lips are sealed._

"Heh, I think I like you better then your brother. Even with the crying and the diapers you're less irritating then him."

_Well excuse me!_ He mentally huffed.

**Scene Change**

Ran hurried home from school, half expecting to find her father about to jump off the roof. Instead she found him sitting on the couch with the baby asleep in his lap.

"How'd it go?" she asked quietly so as not to wake Kochan.

"Alright. He was quiet most of the day." Kogoro answered, more then a little proud of the fact that he had been able to take care of a baby for a day.

"Were you smoking around him?" she asked, holding up his full ashtray. Kogoro gulped audibuly.

Ran took the baby from her father and went to lay him in his crib. But instead of scolding Kogoro she stayed to watch Kochan sleep and marvel at how much he resembled his brother.


	3. Shopping

Chapter 3: Shopping

Kochan sat in his playpen, watching Bert and Ernie. They were trying to sleep when suddenly the faucet start to drip. This annoyed Bert and he asked Ernie to take care of it. Ernie, not being particularly bright, turned on the radio so it covered up the sound of the leak. When Bert complained about the noise of the radio Ernie turned on the t.v. And when Bert, who was becoming furious, complained about that, Ernie turned on the vaccum.

_Those two need help._

His thoughts were interrupted by Ran picking him up and out of the playpen.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed up. We're going shopping!" She told him as she carried him into her room.

Kochan groaned inwardly. He hated shopping as Shinichi and as Conan, and was sure it wouldn't be any more enjoyable as Kochan.

After what seemed like forever to Kochan Ran settled on a little T-shirt and pair of jeans for him to wear. As she carried him out the door to the car her father called after her.

"Where are you going?" Kogoro asked.

"Shopping. Want to come?" She asked back. The detective's face paled significantly.

"No ,no, I'm fine. I'm uh, working on an important case." He quickly tried to look busy. Shopping with Ran, what a nightmare.

**Scene Change**

"Oh, I just love this! What do you think?" The professor held up a tiny outfit, pink with lambs on it.

_Absolutely not! And stop enjoying this!_ Baby Ai thought as she sat in the child seat of the shopping cart, making her displeasure at the outfit known to Agasa by scowling and shaking her head no.

"Okay ,okay. I suppose that just isn't you." He placed the outfit back on it's rack before grabbing another. "How about this one?" It was also pink.

_No! I hate pink! _Her scowl grew and she banged both little fists on the cart's handle bar.

"Come now. You need more clothes then what you have on. Or would you rather just wear nothing but your diaper?"

Ai looked at the gray sweatshirt and pants she wore that they had borrowed from Shinichi's attic. With a small sigh, she nodded and pointed to a pair of purple overalls.

After a bit more searching, Ai gave her approval to some more outfits and clothing sets, enough to get her through to the date she was scheduled to change back. But she drew the line at the pink hair ribbons. That was **not **going to happen!

Later as they waited in the cheek-out line Ran pushed her cart up behind theirs, Kochan in the child seat.

"Oh hello Professor. What brings you two here?" Ran asked as she picked items out of the cart and placed them on the automated belt.

"Hello Ran-chan. Just getting some outfits, diapers, and cream for her rash. Turns out she's allergic to baby powder."

Kochan struggled to suppress his laughter as the baby girl scowled at him, a deep blush spreading across her face. Suddenly she was lifted out of the child seat by Ran.

"Ai-chan's baby cousin, she looks just like her! Well you're just so cute aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are." Ran said as she tickled the tiny girl, who was letting out adorable giggles even as she tried to squirm out of Ran's grasp. Kochan couldn't help himself and started to laugh too.

_Enough already! I swear I'll get you for this!_

"Aww, what's wrong? Why the mean face? You'd look so much cuter with a smile and some pink hair ribbons...OW!" Ran gasped as the baby managed to get hold of a good length of her hair in one fist. She flashed the professor a look that told him _get me out of here now unless you want to see blood!_

"Well, um, she's just cranky because of the rash and it's her nap time." Agasa stated quickly, making a mental note to give his infant houseguest a talking-too about **not **acting her age.

Ran nodded and put her little captive back in her seat. Ran and Kochan were just getting ready to leave when a happy cry reached their ears.

"Ran-chan!"

_No. Not now. _

"Hello Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi ran up to the two of them, her parents close behind. The young girl halted and stared in wonder at the baby.

"Ran-chan, is he your baby? Is Shinichi ni-san the daddy?"

"What? Me? Him? No!" Ran blushed and waved her hands defensively.

"But don't you like Shinichi ni-san?"

Both Ran and Kochan were turning red. Ran quickly tried to change the subject, picking up Kochan and kneeling down so the young girl could see him.

"His name is Kochan. He's Conan-kun's little brother."

Ayumi's face lit up brightly. "He's so cute! He looks just like Conan-kun!" She squealed excitedly. She brought her face up close, a little to close for Kochan. "Can I hold him?"

_What?_

Ran thought for a moment. "Okay, just be careful." She cautioned as she gave Ayumi the baby.

_Don't I get a say in this?_

Ayumi squeezed Kochan and spun him around. Everyone, with the exception of Kochan himself, thought it was an adorable scene. He knew she meant well, but all the spinning and squeezing was getting very uncomfortable.

"Someday I'm going to marry Conan-kun, and then we'll have a cute little baby just like him!" she told her parents and Ran.

Eventually her parents told Ayumi it was time to go. She gave Kochan a kiss on his cheek the gave him back to Ran.

"I really hope she and Conan do get married someday, they'd make a great couple. Don't you think so Kochan?"

_Why me?_

To be continued

I've never seen Ran actually drive, but she is old enough to have a license. And yes, a plot will form soon.


End file.
